


Hi my name is Azog Harrison and this is my rape victim

by Rape_stories



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Love, Multi, Other, Rape, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rape_stories/pseuds/Rape_stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azog butt fucks Thorin Oakenshield because he is horny orc who wants da dwarf puss- I mean dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi my name is Azog Harrison and this is my rape victim

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Azog has the same voice as Rick Harrison and Thorin Oakenshield is 12 years old.

[Intro music to set mood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xxQs34UMx4)

It is the Third age, 2941 Sauron is slowly returning but is still recovering but in the mean time Thorin and his fellow dwarfs are on their journey to reclaim the lost land of their people with the help of the Gandalf the dank and Bilboswaggins however something bizarre is about to happen to our poor little friend Thorin as little does he know as to what bizarre adventure awaits him shortly in the old forest, will Thorin make it out alive? will he not? find out very shortly.

Thorin has been separated from his dwarf homies because he wanted some alone time (dark and edgy Thorin) him being 12 of course meant he stood out from the rest of the other dwarfs, despite being the former king for the Lonely mountain, his fellow dwarfs could never take him seriously after Gandalf pulled a prank that WENT WRONG, WENT SEXUAL and ended up turning Thorin Oakenshield into his 12 year old self but still had the mindset of his adult self. He was listening to wake me up on his Ipod so he couldn't hear anything around him while he wandered off into the Old Forest, Thorin hadn't been happy so he started to wank over a picture of Bilbo when he thought no one was looking, it was very hard as his now tiny dick was difficult to grab hold of. He thought to himself in mid-wank (Damn it sure is a shame Smaug is dead now, I was hoping to slay the dragon myself but at least now I can rest a bit easier knowing I can reclaim my land without having to worry about losing my dwarf buddies) 

_Dislcamer: Smaug was killed in one of my previous fanfictions by Rhett, via rape murder_

After he had finished thinking to himself, he zipped up his trousers, now moist with cum inside his pants and set off to return back to his group, he walked among the empty Old forest, an ancient forest that was cursed because reasons...so he made his way to a river crossing that he had previously crossed to get here, but he heard a ***Plop*** from nearby, it was faint but distinguishable enough to Thorin, enough to put the small child at unease. He pulled his sword out ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) as he carefully and slowly approach where he heard the noise. Just then.... ***Plop, plop, plop, plop***  four consecutive bursts of the same sound but now slightly louder, Throin moved closer as now he was ready to kill whatever was making the noise, despite being a child he was still the brave Thorin we all knew and loved.As Thorin cam ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) closer to the noise, he found it was coming from behind a tree hanging near the edge of the river bank he slowly put his left shoulder against the tree, sword in his right hand, and he slowly moved in the direction away from the river, hoping to catch whatever creature it was off guard but to his surprise, was beyond that of any mosnter.

It was the darkest spawn of sauron's servants, a giant, pale skin orc, but none other then the famous war cheif, AZOG THE ANAL DEFILER and  Thorin found him taking a shit in the river. Thorin stopped as Azog saw him, his buttocks was turned, as Azog was squatting down so his arse hanged over the river's edge so his poop would go in, meanwhile his face was facing Thorins and despite being a mighty orc and a high ranking one at that, he felt...rather embarrassed and his pale cheeks went rose red but Thorin was feeling a much different emotion, all he could see was the huge cock flopping out from under Azog's crotch, and all he could smell was Orc dung. Thorin kept hold of his sword of his right hand, but then held his nose with the other and waved his sword hand in the air as he tried to waft the smell away "Jesus Christ, what the hell are you doing, I thought you Orcs had some standards" said Thorin disappointingly, "I...I don't know what to say, I didn't think anyone would see me like this, especially not a dwarf child...wait that face, are you Thorin Oakenshield!?" He said shockingly "Yes that is my name, I see you haven't forgotten about our last battle....oh right the errm, child transformation. "HAHAHAHA I didn't think you could get any smaller, dwarfling, say you look rather more appealing like that now that I think about it" remarked Azog "Appealing" Said Thorin looking most confused, hand now by his side "Ay yes you are better off being alive for me now, little halfling" said Azog menacingly.

Azog got up and did not pull his lower orc robe that covered his bollocks or posterior. He walked over to Thorin and knocked the sword out of his weak, child arms like noodles. He then picked him up and put him on his shoulders like what Shrek did to Fiona in the first Shrek film.

[Cheesy music begin to play as a montage journey from Azog carrying Thorin over to his swamp house and they slowly get to know each other better as they travel together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22bK0C2obFc) eventually Azog gets to know Thorin better, and basically Azog is shrek at the moment and Thorin is basically Fiona and Thorin now begin to develop feeling for Azog as he understands that Azog is just lonely from the other Orcs because of his larger stature and pale skin. He felt bad for him so Thorin opened up to him more and told him about the good old days before the orc invasion but reassured Azog as he told him it wasn't his fault. They were holding hands towards the last stretch towards Azogs, swamp house. They then approached his house, Azog turned and looked Thorin in the eyes and said "are you ready?" asked Azog "Ready for what?" said Thorin calmly, Azog then proceeded to open the front door to which they were greeted with the interior of [Azogs house ](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-90LGDaYqNxQ/TsdFKDI-trI/AAAAAAAAC_E/JTFptJk7MNA/s640/simondalehobbithouse10.jpg). It reminded Thorin of the Hobbits home back in the Shire, this made Thorin wonder "Azog why does your home seem almost like that of a hobbits home?" Azog paused for a moment "I...I killed a halfing to get this home, BUT IT WAS JUST ONE HOBBIT! PLEASE UNDERSTAND THORIN!" Thorin looked in shock, he was disgusted by Azog he thought he had changed, but he was reminded that he was still a blood thirsty orc. "Who did you kill to claim this home Azog?" said Thorin angrily, demanding an answer from Azog. "I didn't kill her out of rage or with violence, well it was against her will but still" Goddammit Azog tell me what you did?! or I'm leaving now!" said Thorin furiously, he was fuming with Azog at this point. "No! I will show you what I done to the last halfling who lived here instead of telling, and besides...I can't let you leave so soon, I haven't done what I've been meaning to do this whole time. All of a sudden the lumbering Orc charged fourth into Thorin grabbing him by the neck and then threw him onto Azog's almost giant bed (Giant for a child like Thorin anyway).

[Dramatic rape music to set mood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FS1lKA2GNF0)

He climbed on Thorin and smothered him with giant pale green body, only a thin piece of cloth that covered his bollocks, but it was quickly removed, "Azog please sto-" Thorin's mouth was covered by Azog's hand as he grinned above Thorin. "Let me show you what happens to little dwarfs who know too much" Azog's pale cock was now on display for Thorin to see, he saw it quickly grow as Azog got excited by the site of the scared little child that was the mighty king of the lonely mountain. "I'm going to have fun with you, little boy" Azog quickly wasted no time at all and started pounding himself against Thorin his huge dick rubbing all up and down Thorin's, small child body. Azog then grabbed tightly on the upper arms of Thorin to hold him in place as he tried to put his cock up Thorin's small but handsome ass, it began to cause Thorin to moan, to cry in pain like the little pussy child he was, Azog ignored this as he was too intoxicated by his sexual pleasures, Azog then let out a mighty roar as he pushed the hardest he could straining the muscles in his body, his penis now inserted into Thorin's arsehole, but now Thorin's arse was bloated, swollen by the oversized dick, the cheeks began to turn purple from the loss of circulation around the anal area. "Please Azog, it hurts so bad...I can't feel anything, please stop!" Azog then punched Thorin in the face to shut him up. "Quiet you little bitch I'm trying not to kill you so quickly yet" He said as he then put Thorin's head down lower to suck his cock right before it was about to e'Jack'ulate. Pale green cum was cumming from his 10 inch cock, Thorin tried to swallow it but he tasted like yer mum so it just overfilled his mouth and was eventually cuming out his nostrils, to the point where the cum was suffocating him, evtually the cum was overloading him to the point that it was cuming out his swollen arse, at this point the 12 year old Thorin was dead, it was just meat sack full of orc spunk but Azog kept pounding him not realising....but then all of a sudden despite what had happend to Thorin a certain someone had heard the screams of poor little Thorin...

 

***Azog's door is blasted down*** Azog quickly look to his left to a man large in stature, he quickly jumps off the bed "Who are you?" ....The large bald man stood in silence, he wore a black shirt, slight facial hair,blue jeans. The fat man walked towards Azog with a powerful presence "Answer me dammit or I'll split you in two!" shouted Azog nervously. 

 

...after 23 years of battling the forces of sauron, you just never know whats on the other side of that door.... [to be continued?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wV_CwCTOOMI)

  

            

 


End file.
